narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Power Needed: Hunting the Demon
Previously: Revenge for Takeshi: Hikaru, Seireitou, and Minkai vs. Ikasoruke The Hunt Begins Hikaru, and Sei walked back to the house, disappointed that Ikasoruke escaped. They got back and found Teru looking at a note. "What are ya looking at Teru?" asked Sei Teru looked up, and said, "I found this note in Takeshi's bag. It says, Echo lives on it and it's in Takeshi's hand writing." Sei and Hikaru both looked at the note and wondered how Takeshi had found out that Echo was still alive. What do you think? thought Sei. I don't know... but Echo could help us... if he agrees to help, thought Hikaru. Hikaru then noticed that there was more writing on the back. "What's on the back?" he asked. Teru flipped the note over and said,"Plateau of the Wicked. Does that ring a bell?" Hikaru's eyes widened, "It's a region of mountains that is home to a set of ruins called the Shadow Temple... That must be where Echo is." "Hmm... Should we go and ask him to join us?" asked Teru. "Well... we have nothing better to do. Let's go." said Hikaru. "I'll pass," said Sei, "I don't feel like wasting my time for a lost cause." Hikaru rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, you can stay here." Everyone else walked in a few minutes later. Everyone agreed to going to search for Echo and soon everyone was packing. Senna asked where the plateau was and Hikaru told her that it was on the other side of the continent. Once everyone was packed they all headed for the jet, and got inside. Hikaru sat down in the pilot's chair and started the jet up. He then had the jet take off and they flew off towards the Plateau of the Wicked. Crash 5 hours later and they were almost there. Everyone was bored, and Senna and Hikaru were playing Yugioh and everyone was waiting their turn to play. Takeo was flying the jet and was flying at full speed. Suddenly, an explosion hit the jet and obliterated a wing. The jet spiraled out of control and headed straight at a mountain. Takeo had the jet aim itself at the mountain to clip off the other wing, ending the spiral. "Everyone hang on," said Takeo, "this is going to be a rough landing." Everyone braced themselves as the jet hit the ground. The nose hit first and everyone went flying. Senna and Kouhei hit their heads together, knocking both unconcious. The jet skidded about a half of a mile and stopped. Everyone but Senna and Kouhei managed to get out themselves. Hikaru and Mizu carried them out and layed them gently on the groung. Mizore had a broken arm, and Teru broke his leg. Mizu healed Mizore's arm and Hikaru fixed Teru's leg. Once that was taken care of everyone sat down and waited for Senna and Kouhei to wake up. A few minutes later, Hikaru heard foot steps and could tell two people were approaching. Everyone tensed up as a man and a woman walked over too them. When the man saw them, he looked surprised and then guilty. "I told you not to fire at the jet Ryuka," said the lady. Ryuka sighed, "You were right Kyashi, I shouldn't have fired at them." Hikaru asked, "Where did you get a RPG from Ryuka?" Ryuka smiled, "From a friend of mine." "I see, you want to join us? Echo is in this region and now we have to walk," said Hikaru. Kyashi smiled and said, "Sure." Senna and Kouhei woke up 5 minutes later and after numerous explanations, they set off towards the Mountains of the Plateau of the Wicked. Next: A Conversation and Battle: Takeshi meets Echo Uchiha